The Mystic Sect
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Harry Potter never could be normal. Of course anyone born to a wizard and witch was capable of that distinction. Even more so when one parent wore white robes while battling the forces that wish to dominate his world. And now it's his turn to learn the skills passed down by his ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Assassin's Creed, though I wish I did.

Authors Note: A new story from a guy you thought dead. Which will quite piss some of you off. Sorry. Let me start off by saying this. No Animus. We will see Harry's journey down the road of the Assassin. From the beginning of his training through his first kill to the end of the series, or wherever I feel it will be most appropriate to end this. Enjoy.

The figure pulled his albino dragon hide cloak over the red shirt and dark pants he preferred when going about this business.

"So your going after him?" His wife's voice said from behind him.

"I have to Lily. As long as he's alive you and Harry are in danger."

"And if you die? What then Jim?" James Potter cringed. She only called him that when she was annoyed. "I just can't stand here and do nothing. He'll bring that mad bastard down on us. He has to die before he can tell Voldemort where we are!"

"Let's just re-cast the spell. It's almost Halloween. It can wait three days. You don't have to do this." Lily hugged him from behind. "If you die who will teach him about the sect. You're the only fully trained member left."

James turned and smiled at her as he pulled his pointed wizard hat on his head as he settled the brim so it shadowed his face. "You will Lils. You'll teach him what it means. And you're still the scariest witch I've ever met. You can get Remus and Sirius to help. They both love running. And once he gets to Hogwarts you can have him ask Filius,"

Lily stared. Professor Flitwick's an?

"No. But he's one of the finest magical and non magical duelists there is. His mom taught him well when they were teaching him how to use swords and knifes. Or at least that's what I've heard." James gave her that sheepish grin that made her want to drag him to bed even after Harry's 46 hour birth.

His face quickly grew more sombre, "He has to die. If he tells Voldemort where we are we're done for. Peter has to die." He grabbed the eight shot revolver his father had passed down to him from his mother a halfblood of an American cell and the one who'd inducted Charlus the second into the Assassin Order from where he'd made himself indispensable to the mystic sect with his political connections.

"James. If you fail, Peter will know. He'll tell him right away." Lily knew her husband well and expected his answer.

"I won't." He promised.

"I'll die James. He'll kill me. Who teaches him then? If he's even still alive." Lily turned away from him.

"He will. Mundungus will be able to teach him the skills to take what he needs. He can practice climbing at Hogwarts, Flitwick's for battle. He's got too much of us in him Lils. He'll figure it out. And I left things at Hogwarts. My codex is there. Well, my father's words, but my hiding place, and a little bit of me to explain things."

James pulled on the weapon no assassin was complete without, kissed his wife. And went to kill one of his best friends. He would come back two days later bloody and defeated. And the next day, Halloween, one of the most powerful days of the year, Peter betrayed the secret of the potters, destroying the protections that kept them hidden. And quite accidentally ending the first wizarding war.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Some asked why they didn't run for it the second James came home, the reason, plot hole. That's the wonderful thing about such a minor plot hole, you can fill it with anything you want, a desperate stand, (which is what I had planned before scrapping it) nursing an injured James, or anything else. Have fun with it! And feel free to post it in your reviews, I may even go back and edit the first chapter if one of you comes up with a good enough one.**

Harry stared at the parchment in his hands. A map made by his father that he wanted nothing more than to use. The parchment crackled in his hands as he set it down and lay back on his bed. He'd gotten a letter from Ron inviting him to the world cup. He was so excited and yet still so down. He was still stuck with the Dursleys' for a week yet.

He sighed as he looked from the letter to the map. He breathed slowly and moved his power to his hand as he stroked his father's legacy as a marauder. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He smiled wanly as ink swirled without coalescing into the famous Marauder's Map. Well, famous among the Weasley twins and the golden trio. Such a magnificent use of magic. The four students who made it must have been something indeed. The ink continued to swirl until a triangular shape appeared followed by a hood covered face.

"Are you sure?" The words scrawled themselves in red ink instead of the customary black.

Harry blinked. The map was talking to him. "Am I sure of what?" Harry wondered briefly if he burn the map as he destroyed the book, but this was an artifact of his father's, not Voldemort's, It couldn't mean him harm, could it?

"Are you sure you're up to no good? The twins never had a bad word to say about you... besides wishing you'd join in on their pranks. They seem to think you'd be grand at it."

"You talked to Fred and George?" Harry pulled his hand away from the map.

"No Harry. I listened to them. Not bad boys, but not really what I'm looking for either."

"You're looking for something?"

"Yes, someone to pass my knowledge and the knowledge my parents passed on from my ancestors."

"Err, what knowledge?" Harry was getting weirded out as he he continued talking to the map his father had helped make.

"What the world is really like, and what we've done to protect it."

"And what's it like?" Harry asked forgetting for a moment he was talking to a map.

"That's my secret Harry. I can show you, I can teach you. It's your birthright."

"Dad?"

"No. Just a memory, or an echo. Not even a portrait. But I can give advice and explain who we are. Who you are. And I can give you the knowledge to succeed. So tell me Harry. Are you ready?"

Harry looked at the map. A link to his father, to his fathers parents. To things he never knew about his family. "Yes. I am."

The words faded and a hooded face emerged on the page as the red words continued to scrawl themselves underneath it. "I hope you're right Harry. We have protected this world for ages.. This has meant several things throughout our history, it has meant we seek peace for the world. It has meant we protect the world from those who would control it. We have been warriors, killers, freedom fighters, and peace makers. But above all, we seek to protect the world from the Templars. They seek peace through enslaving the people and beating them down until they don't have the will to fight. And they have been our enemies for centuries."

"Why? I mean, I get they want bad things but I thought we wanted peace before?"

"And we still do, but I think only by learning about the world and understanding it and those around us are we ever going to achieve peace. That's the way it should be. But they believe human nature is too rooted in conflict to be anything but savages. And so they have set themselves above us. But all you really need to know now is that they're our enemies and we are sworn to do what we can to keep them from controlling everyone."

"So what do we do?"

"Mostly I just guard the codex. But I can do some preliminary work. One of the most important things you need to learn isn't something we can do here. We need to go where there are a lot of people Harry. Is there a market district around here?"

Harry blinked as he watched those words form. "Uh, you didn't spend too much time in the muggle world did you?" The image on the map shook his head. "The closest we really get to a market district is a mall."

"Are there a lot of people there?"

Harry nodded.

"It'll do." The map started to bend and fold on it's own. Slowly getting smaller and more pages from the folds as it shifted and separated and folded until it was the size of a small book. He even watched in amazement as the first outer pages grew and thickened into a binding.

Harry hesitated before picking it up, it looked entirely too much like the diary for his comfort. But then, he knew the makers of this piece of magic. He nodded, picked it up and opened it. "Let's hurry up already."

H/\P

Harry dragged himself out of bed nursing a headache he didn't think he'd ever get rid of. Four hours. He'd spent four hours watching people trying to predict their next action based on how they moved, while trying to maintain constant awareness of his surroundings and focusing on conversations so he could listen in on them. The fact his book seemed to be able to do this with ease was mind boggling. Still, he had made progress. Partially because of his cousin and partially because of Draco he'd been able to see the slight hardening of a kid's face while his friends where laughing. They had been passing him and they weren't the people he was trying to focus on. But he'd caught it. A quick thought and a faked sneeze into the middle of their crowd had shifted all attention to him and prevented what even his father said was likely to have been a fight.

Harry allowed himself a brief smile as he looked at the small book and started flipping past the first few pages to see what else he might learn. He was disappointed to see it empty.

"No skipping. The rest will come when I think you're ready for it. For now, just go to the park and climb. Climb the trees, the buildings, the statues and anything else you can think of. It will be important later."

Harry stared. "I, have to do my chores. I can't go right now.

The book nodded. "What chores?"

Harry hesitated before telling the book the impressive list of chores he was supposed to accomplish before the days end.

The figure on the book scowled. "That's ridiculous. Tell them no."

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it." The book scowled again.

"I suppose you might as well get it done then. I want you to hurry though. You should be able to do everything quickly. Fast hands are a big part of what you need to learn.

Having said it's piece the book closed abruptly, and Harry sighed.

H/\P

Harry strained to get out of bed the next morning. His back ached from falling out of a tree and hitting the ground hard. He'd managed his chores in almost half the time it normally took him and he'd run for it afterwards. The park had been fun, the running and climbing, and eventually jumping from tree to tree. He'd felt strong, acrobatic. Even better than he felt on a broom, until his foot slipped on a patch of moss growing on a branch and he'd dropped like a stone. The walk back had been excruciating. But the Dursley's happy enough to see him in pain had left him alone today.

The book set him new exercises, not caring for his injured back, they were to limber him up, to help keep this from happening again. He went throug them, painfully at first, but looser as time went on until he was sighing in relief as is back pain lessened considerably. Throughout it all he and the book discussed the creed they lived by, and all it's interpretations they could think of. The day's continued until the day arrived, the day he'd be picked up. His things were packed and waiting as he dealt with the chaos of Mr. Weasley's arrival and their subsequent departure.

Harry felt the book warm when he fell through the fire, it's signal to talk to him.

"So you're finally free eh? Good. We need to get you to Diagon Alley, things to do, people to meet."

'What, who?"

"Your first contact and next teacher. I can teach you a lot, but I can't guide your hand. He can. He's been one of our most important allies for years. Our main craftsman. You need to speak to Garrick Ollivander. He has much to teach you."

The book slammed shut as he was rushed by various members of the Weasley family. The closest thing to family he had.


End file.
